Batman: Roots
by TheDangerousGecko
Summary: When chaos looms over Gotham, a new villain forces Batman to face his past and tempts him to turn on Gotham City! Batman must make a choice: to leave his past behind him and face this new villain, or to give in and face the fact that Gotham itself is turning evil.
1. Nightmares of Memories

This is just the prologue to an epic tale of truth and strength:

"**Gotham City will soon lose its hold on Batman. It seems that the collar around Batman's neck is getting tighter. He will want to break free from his owners and retaliate.", said a hiss from the dark.**

**Another hiss replied, "Sir, what do you mean by retaliate?" **

"**Gotham is starting to become too comfortable with the idea of a masked protector. They are telling him what to do, now. Batman is starting to become their pet. Their dog. Once we talk some sense into him, he will lash out!"**

"**Sir, do you honestly think he will listen?"**

**The first voice chuckled. The echo of his laughter began to rumble throughout the underground sewers they were hiding in. Then, the first voice answered, "Bats weren't meant to be caged, Reuben. I will use anything to my advantage: his identity, his reputation, his-"**

**Reuben interrupted, "His family?"**

"**Yes. I will use anything I can get my hands around."**

Bruce Wayne was asleep in his mansion. He was sweating from head to toe even though he had already thrown the sheets off of his bed. The rain was smacking relentlessly against the bedroom window. Thunder woke Bruce up from a terrible nightmare. He looked to his right and saw the sheets on the floor, and then felt his arms and neck. Bruce wiped the sweat from off of him. Alfred's footsteps could be heard walking past his bedroom door.

Bruce yelled over the rain, "Alfred! Can you come in here?" Alfred opened the door, then stood under the doorway. Bruce asked, "Why are you up so late?"

"Just needed a little midnight snack. Bruce, why are _you _up so late?"

Bruce sat on the side of his bed. His back was facing Alfred. Bruce looked out of the window at the pouring rain. "It was a nightmare, that's all."

"What was this nightmare about?" asked Alfred while coming around the bed to see Bruce's face.

"It was…um…about Mom and Dad, Alfred. I was praying beside their bodies right after they died. We were in the middle of complete darkness. Then, I started to cry."

"That wasn't a nightmare, sir. It was a memory."

**TWO DAYS LATER**

It was a bleak morning over Gotham. The smog looked as thick as it smelled. There was a deathly silence over the city. Yet, from out of the thick smog, a few sirens could be heard, and then lights could be seen. Policemen were in the middle of a big chase! Flying past taxies and other cars, the police were headed towards downtown Gotham in a hurry. The were looking for a devious villain who had (literally) resurfaced: Waylon Jones, also known as, Killer Croc.

Over Commissioner Gordon's police scanner, he got a report from his new lieutenant, "Croc was seen going underground in the southern section of the Park Row district. All personnel report to Park Row. Check all the manholes and grid maps of the sewer systems, over and out."


	2. Killer Croc vs Gordon

Gordon parked his police car on the side of the street in Park Row. About 15 yards ahead, there was an open manhole. The cover was slid over to the side. The apartment complexes that were lined up along the sides of the street looked run-down and abandoned. But when Gordon looked up at the open windows, many people had their heads hung down over the ledge. They weren't looking at him, they were looking at the manhole. They had seen something go down into it. Commissioner Gordon's newest partner, Lewis Jinks, stepped out of the passenger seat. He looked at the commissioner with a surprised expression on his face.

"You have to be honest with me, Gordon, when I ask you this: Are we going down there?" Lewis asked as they both circled around the manhole.

"Mr. Jinks, have you ever seen any real action here in Gotham?"

"I'm afraid not. How about you? I've heard rumors, but-"

Gordon, with a smile on his face, said, "One too many times. But these people always need someone who can fight another day. I want to be that someone."

Lewis got a quick transmission on his walkie-talkie about incoming reinforcements, and then looked back at Gordon. "Did Batman tell you the same thing?"

"I respect Batman, and so should you. After all, he's helped us clean up these filthy streets." Gordon said while putting his foot on the metal ladder leading down into the manhole.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Lewis barked.

"I am…surveying the area."

With that, James Gordon stepped down deeper and deeper into the city below Gotham. Lewis stepped back from the hole. He looked up at the people in the apartments above. They were slinking back into the comfort of their own homes.

It wasn't until five minutes later that the police reinforcements arrived. Lewis was pointing down into the manhole that thin, white smoke was curling out of. Evil was on the brink of emerging.

Down in the intricate sewers systems, Gordon held his handgun tightly in his palms. The smell was hazardous, and Jim wasn't wearing any facial gear. But the toxic fumes were not the worst things about the tunnel. A low roar in the distance. It was almost a gurgling noise from what Jim could hear. He stopped for a moment…and so did the roar. Complete silence. The tunnel was dark and dimly lit which made Gordon grip the gun even tighter. Gordon was trying to hear any other noises, but fear was overcoming him. He suddenly realize he was breathing heavy. Splash! Gordon jerked around to where the splash came from: behind him.

Then, Gordon realized that _he _wasn't the one who was breathing heavily. The shadow of Killer Croc was right there! Gordon shot a couple of rounds, but it simply hit the tunnel wall. The shadow of Killer Croc almost flew to the opposite side of the tunnel, then charged at Gordon. He leapt out of Killer Croc's way just in time, and fell into the shallow, murky water. Croc didn't turn around for another round, but headed deeper into the sewers. Gordon made sure that his gun didn't come into contact with the water. He fired a couple more shots, but both of them seemed to miss. Killer Croc was fleeing.

Jim got out the walkie-talkie from his tan trench coat, and radioed in to Lewis Jinks, "Lewis, I just fired at Croc! He's heading south. I bet he's at the corner of Hanks Street and 5th Ave. by now! Send Hernandez and his team there right now!"

Lewis answered immediately, " What are you gonna do, Gordon?"

Gordon paused while looking forward into the darkness of the tunnel. "I'm gonna…continue to survey the area. Gordon out."

A voice came from the darkness, and said to Gordon, "But the toxic air! The air will kill you if you continue to follow Croc."

Gordon couldn't see where the voice was coming from. Gordon suspected that it was a fellow officer. It wasn't. Gordon responded, "Who's down here? If it's too dangerous for me, then it is too dangerous for you, as well."

"I've been here for years, Jim Gordon." Jim cocked his gun back and aimed it at eye level. That was when he knew the voice was not an officer. "I am Drogg, but I had another name many years ago: the Dark Tenet."

Gordon looked all around. He knew that he had to make small talk with this guy. Gordon kept the conversation going in order to find his location. "Sounds like a pleasant name. You seem to know mine. Are we on the same side?"

"You and me are much alike, Gordon." The voice seemed to be getting further and further away.

"How is that?"

"We both want what is best for this once great city. It use to stand as the pinnacle for justice and zero tolerance for evil. Look at where Gotham City is now. The only person who is actually protecting the city is Batman! You and me are sitting on the sidelines."

Gordon lowered his gun slightly. "Speak for yourself. I'm tracking down Killer Croc while _you _are sitting on the sidelines."

"I'm losing my patience right now, Gordon. I've sent you a message. Get out of this tunnel while you still have some life left I your lungs. Let Hernandez or Batman handle is little Croc situation. I must be on my way." The voice then went silent. The Dark Tenet had left.

**ELSWHERE IN THE SEWERS**

Killer Croc struggled through the sewers. He gripped his right thigh with his claws. One of Jim's last bullets actually penetrated Croc's body! Killer Croc let out a roar of agony. An escape route was directly above him. Some rays of light streamed down from the manhole cover above. Killer Croc could hear some sirens approaching.

But, then, the rays of light vanished for a split second. A cop car had went over the cover, and then parked. Cops were swarming around the manhole above Croc with guns in their hands. Croc growled. Instead of heading on down the maze-like sewers, Croc stood his ground and was ready to kill anyone who dared to mess with him.

Pop! Pop! A few smoke grenades went off in the dark sewers. The smoke moved quickly around Croc. But they weren't thrown by the police. A dark shadow moved stealthily in the white mist. Killer Croc was caught off guard for a moment, but he knew what was going on in a split-second. Batman had arrived. Killer Croc was trapped between the police and (his more formidable opponents) Batman! The only way out was to fight.


End file.
